


Everlastingly In Love

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Sehun is Kyungsoo’s best friend and he recounts the story of how Kyungsoo and Jongin fell in love as part of his best man’s speech at their wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1241256/
> 
> Team Everlasting: Prompt #26  
> Author: kumo_is_kumo

Sehun bows to the elders as he walks around the outdoor party. A lot of people have come to the party and it makes him happy as he has done his all to create such a great occasion. But no longer than an hour has gone by before he is already starting to feel so tired.

There is a tap on his shoulder and as he glances back, he sees a smiling Baekhyun.

“You look like you are about to pass out, kid. Why don’t you have a drink?”

Sehun playfully shoves Baekhyun’s hand off, “I don’t need to be drunk at my best friend’s ceremony.”

Baekhyun shrugs his shoulder, “I didn’t tell you to drink alcohol, you kiddo. Go drink some water or what. Your turn is coming up.”

At the reminder of that, Sehun pats his breast pocket and sighs in relief to still find the cheat paper there.

“Speaking of your best friend, where is he now?”

Sehun points at the other’s direction with his chin.

“Look at them. Tsk. They can’t keep their hands off each other.” Baekhyun jokes while staring at the newlywed couple who keeps whispering and stealing kisses.

The remark pulls a chuckle from Sehun.

“Don’t bother them. Today’s their day.”

“Wow. Sehun, you have become so wise ever since Kyungsoo appointed you to be in-charge of his wedding. This is not you.” Baekhyun fakes a whistle but fails.

Sehun grins.

“Well. I’m just... very happy.”

 

“...and now,” Jongdae speaks into the microphone, acting as a one-day emcee. Everyone pays attention to him as he stands behind the podium. “It’s time for the congratulatory message. Dear Oh Sehun, the time is yours.”

Sehun takes a shaky breath to calm himself before rising up from his seat. Kyungsoo sends him an anticipating yet also supportive smile.

As he takes the spot behind the podium, Sehun feels every pair of eyes locked onto him and truthfully speaking, it makes him nervous and jittery. But when he glances at the way his best friend is watching him in anticipation, Sehun knows that he needs to do his best.

 

“So, um,” he speaks into the microphone, his tone nervous, everyone can hear it. Some of his friends give him thumbs up to show their support because they know how much Sehun is not keen on being the center of attention.

“I’m Sehun, Kyungsoo’s best man and best friend. So, I have this opportunity to... give my message to congratulate Kyungsoo for his wedding.” He nods his head towards his best friend and Kyungsoo gives him his famous heart-shaped smile.

He glances around the outdoor wedding ceremony and he can see his friends, parents, Kyungsoo’s parents, and other guests. He can see those magenta and mint colored balloons he placed on last night. He can see his efforts in making this wedding the best wedding ever. Just the thought of it makes him calm and less nervous.

Sehun cracks a smile, “I don’t mean to have the credit all to myself but I planned this wedding so I hope you all enjoy it.” The guests laugh at his words.

“This day... it’s one of the days that I will never ever forget in my whole life. My best friend is having his wedding and as the one who has been with him ever since he blurted out his first word, you can imagine how hard it is for me to forget him. It’s impossible.”

He sees Kyungsoo sending him a pout and the elders laughing at the male.

Sehun sends him an apologetic smile.

“But really, I have been with Kyungsoo for my entire life and I have seen him at his best and at his worst. You can say that I am also the biggest supporter here of the newlyweds.”

Kyungsoo’s spouse, Jongin, sends him a salute.

“This might be a bit long, but I really want to share a bit of my treasured memories with everyone who is attending this wedding today.”

Sehun smiles at his best friend.

“His name is Do Kyungsoo and he is my first friend ever.” He starts in a murmur and Kyungsoo listens attentively.

“I saw him growing up. He used to be such a crybaby, but he has become tough and a little bit like a sadist now,” Sehun teases him. Kyungsoo sends him a glare, while Jongin pats his shoulder.

“People often say that Kyungsoo is not friendly because he has a pair of huge eyes which will make you get on your knees and ask for forgiveness. But really, his eyes are originally like that, you can go ask his doctor if you are so curious.”

Kyungsoo has his arms crossed in front of his chest by now, pouting.

Sehun winks at him.

“I was there when he first felt a puppy love. I was there when he got rejected. And I was there four years ago, when Kyungsoo came home with eyes twinkling in amazement after having met this one boy with sexy, sun-kissed skin and plump lips. His words, not mine.”

Jongin looks amused as he asks his spouse, “really?”

Kyungsoo sends a betrayed gaze at Sehun.

“I might not look like I pay attention,” Sehun starts again, slightly fiddling with his hands, “but I care for you, Kyungsoo. You are my best friend and one of the most important people in my life. You might not know this but I have stalked Kim Jongin a few years ago.”

Both the newlyweds stare at him, muttering, “You what?”

Sehun laughs guiltily, ignoring Jongdae’s cackles in the background.

“I just wanted to make sure he was a good guy, okay? Forgive me for being such a kind and cautious best friend.

So, I did stalk him when we were on our, what, second year of college? And I seriously didn’t like what I saw then.

I often saw him hanging out with a pretty girl, tall, with long legs, and smooth skin.”

Kyungsoo glances at his spouse with narrowed eyes, “Who’s that?”

Jongin panics, “Listen to him until he finishes it!”

Sehun grins, “I went up to him, asking him about the identity of the girl and it turns out that she is his cousin who needed help buying her boyfriend a birthday gift.”

Jongin heaves a sigh of relief but then he stares wide eyed, “But hey, you said that we met by coincidence!”

Sehun shrugs, “A little white lie won’t hurt. So anyway, I have a little bit of faith in Jongin from that time. Kyungsoo can’t even stop telling me every story of every heart throbbing moment he gets whenever he is with Jongin.

They flirt when I’m around. I hear every word of the pick up lines Jongin tells Kyungsoo and damn, I have managed to survive up until this very second.

The cheesiest line that I remember went like this: I will give you everything that you ask me, but I won’t be able to give you the star because you are my star.”

All of their friends let out retching sounds while the newlywed couple hangs their head down in embarrassment, mainly Jongin.

Sehun laughs softly, “Gosh, Kyungsoo, I sound like your dad because I’m so protective of you. 

I remember that one time before you got together with him; Jongin came up to me with his eyes glaring, nostrils flaring, and jaws tensed. He came up to me, gripping onto the collar of my shirt and he asked me whether I had any feelings for you. Ew, please. I’m not interested in a shortie.”

Kyungsoo makes a move as if he is about to throw his chair at Sehun and the guests laugh at him.

“At that time it made me think... Ah, Kim Jongin is serious with him, so that’s why I started to support them. I stayed apart whenever they met and started to flirt. I made excuses whenever they planned lunch dates. I’m the best-est best friend, don’t you think so?”

Jongin gives him two thumbs up in agreement.

“They dated and then Jongin came up with the plan of confessing with roses. Remember that?”  
The youngsters whoop and whistle, making Kyungsoo cover his face with his palms.

“I’m sure each of you guys remember holding onto a rose, hiding at various points while we wait for Kyungsoo to walk by. He was so slow and Baekhyun protested a lot because he had been crouching behind a plant for fifteen minutes!”

Baekhyun yips, “Damn right you are!”

“Kyungsoo had on this surprised face when he first got handed a rose. Then another, another, and another one. Until he got to see me holding the last rose and sure he was shocked when he thought it’s me who will confess to him.”

Kyungsoo grumbles a ‘shut up’.

Sehun grins, “But when he saw Jongin standing a few meters behind me with a big bouquet of roses, he forgets about me and walks closer to Jongin while letting out sobs. That was the first time I saw Kyungsoo cry in happiness, and let me tell you, it warms my heart just by seeing my best friend being so happy and in love.”

Jongin smiles at him, noticing his solemn tone.

“We aren’t always happy in our life,” he starts again, “and the both of them have fought many times. I saw them fight and make up, repeating the cycle again and again.”

Sehun keeps his eyes trained on the newlywed couple.

“That day their worst fight happened... I almost thought that they will break up.”  
Kyungsoo lets out a small chuckle and accepts the hand Jongin offers him. He intertwines their fingers tightly.

“I have always known that Kyungsoo was a bit of a masochist because he really likes to sacrifice himself. He lets me have that strawberry pudding when we were little even though he really wanted it for himself. He always lets Jongin win in every situation, I sometimes don’t think Jongin deserves that win but,”

Sehun smiles when he finds Kyungsoo still staring at him.

“But maybe that is what real love is. He fights with Jongin and even though it’s clear that Jongin is at fault, he keeps saying it’s his own fault. That day when Kyungsoo came up to me with tears and a broken expression on his face,” Sehun stops to swallow the bile in his throat.

“I thought that maybe forever will never be happening. Because, I saw them as the meaning of ‘forever’ but if they ever end, then there would be no forever.”

By now, every guest was listening attentively.

“I have him in my arms, listening to his pained cries, and planning on murdering someone who goes by the name of Kim Jongin, but then he still said that he was fine, and that nothing was Jongin’s fault.”

Jongin lifts Kyungsoo’s hand and kisses his knuckles tenderly, as if he was apologizing once again.

“Kyungsoo looks rough on the outside, but he is a real softie. He cried everyday for a month after their break up and me, being the best friend, went straight to Jongin to demand an explanation. I didn’t want to see my best friend crying his eyes out over one useless prick.”

Jongin looks offended and it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to pat his shoulder.

“It was just a misunderstanding in the end. Can you believe it? I can’t. Still can’t up until now. Kyungsoo being a silent person, and Jongin being too dramatic and too full of fire for his own good.”

A few guests chuckle bitterly, as if imagining the situation for themselves.

“They made up after another week. With Jongin putting up a big show of serenading him in front of the house, he choked up on his singing and between his tears. Kyungsoo came out with a shy smile, kissing the daylights out of him and that was my cue to pack the speakers and microphone.”

Jongdae cackles again.

“In the end... They continued the term of forever again. I can’t help but feel like a proud mother whenever I see Jongin escorting Kyungsoo like he is the prince of our country. When in reality, he is just a guy who thinks he is brave to handle anything.”

Kyungsoo huffs in disagreement, mouthing ‘I won’t watch those horror movies with you again!’

“Six months ago, Jongin told me he was going to propose to Kyungsoo. I wondered why he was telling me this and he said that he needed my blessing as one of Kyungsoo’s guardians. I never thought he saw me that way and I was flattered, so thank you, Jongin.” He gives a salute, which Jongin replies with a ‘anytime, brother’.

“I helped him with everything. From deceiving an oblivious Kyungsoo, to taking Kyungsoo to the planned place and time. He might be cute, but he is kind of dumb sometimes.”

Jongin nods in agreement, but winces when Kyungsoo threatens to hit him.

“It was the most beautiful proposal I have ever seen in my life.” Sehun says, voice soft and suddenly he clears his throat.

Kyungsoo stares at him in concern.

“It may seem simple to some of you guys, but even though it was only a proposal with some buckets of flowers, huge balloons, some friends holding cards with the words ‘will you marry me’ written, and Jongin being down on one knee, holding up a ring,” Sehun chokes, feeling his emotions raging up like a storm.

“It... It was so beautiful. The way Jongin looked really nervous, his fingers trembling while holding onto the velvet box containing the ring, the way Kyungsoo’s eyes glimmered with tears, the way his lips formed a smile, and how he ended up chanting a series of weak ‘yes...”

Jongin smiles at him.

“I knew then that forever is theirs.”

Kyungsoo sniffles at his words, chuckling softly.

“It’s too beautiful. I can’t come up with any word to show my happiness. I’m sorry that sometimes I act like I don’t care,”

His best friend shakes his head while mouthing a ‘no’.

“But I’m truly happy, Kyungsoo. I’m really happy that I got the chance to witness such a beautiful life you go through with Jongin. I feel so thankful that I can be a part of this lesson in life.”

A choked sob resonates into the microphone and Sehun swears he hears a coo from Baekhyun, before he calms himself to end this properly.

“Forever is not enough for the both of you. I hope you guys get your everlasting love. I put my trust on you to make my best friend happy for the rest of his life, Kim Jongin. Congratulations on your wedding.”

By the time Sehun escapes the podium; he is tackled into a tight hug by his best friend and his spouse, and is greeted by the loud resonating sounds of hands clapping.

“Thank you so much, Sehunnie.” Kyungsoo whispers into his shoulder, sniffling and wetting his suit in the process, but Sehun could care less. 

Jongin bumps his fist against his, “I promise. Thank you for being there for us.”

Sehun nods, smiling so bright that he feels his cheeks hurt. But then again, it’s a happy day so why not celebrate it with excessive happiness?

But, oh, he forgot he even had a little speech cheat note. Well, he guesses everything he has said came out from the deepest part of his heart. 

 

When it was dance time, Sehun locks his gaze at the newly wedded couple dancing in the center.

Kyungsoo looked shy while Jongin stares at him with love pouring from his eyes.  
It is perfect. Forever perfect.

 

Right at that moment, Sehun knows,

That Kyungsoo and Jongin,

Will be everlastingly in love.

 

_The End._


End file.
